minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Bathomet
The seed of the unknown, the seed of death, the seed of terror and horror mixed. Bathomet. Yes, just bathomet.. The Rise I heard of this seed called bathomet so I created a new world. The seed is Bathomet. A saw a zombie village in the distance. I went a bit closer (about 18 blocks) and then I saw a character that looks like a zombie, but with red pupils and blood on a white tanktop. I went a little further, and I saw his gamertag was “Unknown”. He pulled out an iron sword and killed me. When I respawned, I saw he was not there anymore. My Revenge I punched some trees, made a workbench, and made a wooden sword. After that, I saw the figure again. I charged at the figure and managed to kill it. Then, I made some more tools and went strip mining, mostly for coal. All I found is 2 coal veins. First one, 3 coals, second, 2 coals. The Raid After I made some stone tools, I chopped down a few trees for more wood. I decided to raid the village. I took a stone sword and killed most zombie villagers while raiding most loot. Then, I saw something in chat. hjälp Because I am also a bit swedish I knew that it said “help”. Who in the freaking heck are you? He is coming for me... and you... We must run... Who is coming? Let me change my name... Perfect. But anyways, its the soul snatcher. Who is the soul snatcher? The bloody zombie you saw earlier. dįë I knew that said die. <@> The Victim teleported to awesomeguy35 His skin was an alex, but she had a bloody arm and shirt with scratches all over. Omg, what happened to u?! I was tortured by him. badly. However, I managed to escape. Sort of. Great. anyways, bye Bye. Mission Failed I then made a bed and cooked some food after killing a few sheep. I then went to bed. I then went out. I found the soul snatcher again! he said “DIE PLEASE” in a low, demonic voice. I charged at him with a stone sword, but I just died randomly right before I got him. I was not very proud of myself for a bit. New Dimension I later logged off. When I logged back on, I was in the Nether! In front of me was a chest. It had a book called " COME DONATE YOUR SOUL!". I was freaked out. In fact, I was so freaked out I almost fell off my gaming chair! I put it in my hotbar (i sometimes call it the belt) and read it. It said: COME DONATE YOUR SOUL TO MR. SOUL SNATCHER! YOU WILL GET 5 EMERALDS IN RETURN! Then, I looked back in the chest. I saw another book called "ARACHNOPHOBIA ". I then put it in my hotbar and began to read it. It said, "Look back in your inventory." I did what the book said, and I found another book! How many times will I have to read books? It was called "TELEPORT" I put it in my hotbar once again, and it said, "CLICK TO TELEPORT TO ANY PLACE!" The options were SPIDERLAND, LOST MANSION, and FOREST. The book then said, "LEVEL UP TO GET NEW DESTINATIONS!" I felt like a was in a new game. The Woods/Forest I had both Arachnophobia and Nyctophobia, so I did not do The Lost Mansion or Spiderland. So I clicked WOODS. It was a rough landscape with the grass replace with Coarse Dirt. It also had a bit of Cobblestone rocks. Some of the rocks had 1 block of mossy cobble, but there is very rarely more than one block. There was some pigs, so I killed a few. The woods had a LOT of giant spruce trees. Splinter Hungry! WHO TF ARE YOU? Im Splinter! Nice to meet you! *faint screams* TO BE CONTINUED Category:Entities Category:Seeds Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Short Pastas Category:Chat Category:Haunted World Category:Cliche